scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights
Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights is a third-person adventure video game with action elements that was developed by Heavy Iron Studios and published by THQ for the PlayStation 2, GameCube and Xbox consoles. The game was first released on May 20, 2002 in North America and was released later that year in other regions. It is the first Scooby-Doo video game title to come to sixth generation consoles. The game became a Greatest Hits title in 2003. The game had a follow up titled Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem. Premise Daphne's friend, Holly Graham, calls Mystery Inc. to spooky Mystic Manor to solve her mystery of the disappearance of her uncle, the famous inventor, Professor Alexander Graham. Levels # The Mystery Machine: Part 1 # The Mystery Machine: Part 2 # Clamor in the Manor!: Part 1 # Clamor in the Manor!: Part 2 # Shock on the Dock!: Part 1 # Shock on the Dock!: Part 2 # Fear on the Pier!: Part 1 # Fear on the Pier!: Part 2 # Fear on the Pier!: Part 3 Cast * Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers * Frank Welker as Fred Jones * B.J. Ward as Velma Dinkley * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake and Holly Graham * Don Knotts as the groundskeeper * Tim Conway * Professor Alexander Graham * Tim Curry as Mastermind Power-ups * Double-Jump Springs: Allows Scooby to jump twice as high. * Bunny Slippers and Lampshade: Allows Scooby to sneak past particularly dim-witted monsters. * Football Helmet: Allows Scooby to smash into monsters, thus killing them. * Soap: Allows Scooby to blow bubbles, trapping monsters. He can also jump and bounce off them. * Bubble-Gum: Allows Scooby to spit gum at monsters, sticking them to the spot. * Plunger/Suction Cups: Allows Scooby to walk up slippery slopes. * Galoshes: Allows Scooby to walk across sticky surfaces. * Black Knight Armor: Replaces the slippers and lampshade; fools the slightly cleverer monsters as well. * Umbrella: Allows Scooby to float long distances. * Shovel: Allows Scooby to dig up the ground to find buried items. * Lightning Bolt: Allows Scooby to do a Thunder Smash. This invoves jumping on monsters and sending lightning down to kill them. Notes/trivia * "Monster Tokens" can be collected, unlocking information in the monster gallery. ** The Wolfman is said to be from the episode, Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf, in the monster gallery, but the character model is based off of the Wolfman from A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts. ** The Green Ghost is said to be from A Bicycle Built for Boo! in the monster gallery, but the character model is from A Night of Fright is no Delight.﻿ * This is the first game to have songs for the boss fights. Gallery Night of 100 Frights (GC) cover.gif|GameCube cover. Night of 100 Frights (PS2) cover.jpg|PS2 cover. Night of 100 Frights (PS2 GH) cover.jpg|PS2 cover (Greatest Hits variant). Night of 100 Frights (Xbox) cover.jpg|Xbox cover. Night of 100 Frights start screen.png|Second title card/start screen. External links * Buy GameCube version from Amazon.com * Buy PS2 version from Amazon.com * Buy Xbox version from Amazon.com }} * Category:Video games